The Griffon of Resurgam
by Ristar4
Summary: When Alyssa is in need of a friend, a griffon in Equestria finds himself as that friend. Featuring Zephyr, My MLP:FiM Fancharacter.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friendship

**The Griffon of Resurgam**

**A My Little Pony: FiM Crossover.**

**Written by Ristar4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alyssa, Resurgam First Care, or Trauma Team.**

**I also do not clam ownership for My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, or any affiliated companies.**

**However, I do claim ownership of Zephyr, my My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fan character.**

Alyssa: Can We Start yet?

Zephyr: I think so. Go ahead! Start!

Alyssa: Okay!

* * *

><p>It was a usual day at Resurgam. Maria Torres was fighting with the EMT team, Hank Freebird was still Captain Eagle, and Gabriel Cunningham was getting hassled by RONI, his Diagnostic Assistant, who was a supercomputer. Then there was CR-SO1, who was a surgeon who used to be on death row. Now he's reduced his sentence to just around 36 years. Naomi Kimishima is a forensics expert who picked up the uncanny ability to hear the victim's final moment before they die. She's also taking care of Alyssa, who is a 6 year old little girl who miraculously survived an explosion. Just as miraculously, when the bandages were removed, there was no scarring, and Alyssa's face was just as cute as ever.<p>

However, she hadn't quite recovered enough to leave the hospital yet. Being a 6 year old, she required a lot of attention. She was in a First Care hospital, and the people that come here are usually so injured that they are usually asleep or sedated to the point where they can't talk. The hospital staff has been too busy lately, as somehow the rate of car accidents, electrical failures, fire, and plane crashes have gone up somehow. Combined with the inflating crime rate, Alyssa doesn't get much attention. For the first few days, she was visited by the usual staff, Maria, and Naomi. Soon, almost daily accidents would take Maria away. Then, the inflating crime rate took Naomi away too. They tried Gabriel Cunningham, but somehow an epidemic broke out and he had to go away too. (He wasn't much for children anyways.)

Soon, the entire hospital staff was working so hard, that one of the security officers had to install a security camera in Alyssa's room, so they could watch her. However, the security officers had their things to do too, and could only watch using the camera. Slowly, her condition began to deteriorate. She became less energetic and playful, and she slept most of the time. She lost her appetite, and wondered if she had become forgotten.

Meanwhile:

It was a bright day in Ponyville. Today was a perfect cloudless day. There was a light breeze, and it was just warm enough that it WAS perfect. A pure black griffon walked down the street toward Sugar cube Corner. "I'll take 3 chocolate cupcakes please." he said. Mrs. Cake happily obliged, and soon, Zephyr was walking out of the bakery with 3 warm, fresh cupcakes. "Everything is so perfect here!" said Twilight Sparkle, who was one of Zephyr's many friends. "Makes you wonder if somewhere, things are terrible.." Zephyr said. "True, true..." Twilight added. "Let's enjoy this day! We might not get another day like this for a long time!" However, Zephyr had other thoughts on his mind as he walked home.

"Maybe there is someoene..." Zephyr said. He ran home, put the cupcakes, which were still hot, on the kitchen counter, and went downstairs into the library, and pulled out 2 books. One on Interdemensional windows, and the other on interdimensional travel. He began casting a spell to create a dimension window. It was one way, so if someone was hostile, they wouldn't see him. It just so happened to appear near a hospital. He read the name aloud: "Resurgam First Care." He moved the window through the hospital. He heard someone talking about someone. He got up close, like he was part of the converstation. "I wish I weren't so busy! Alyssa must be so lonely." A lady who had white hair was talking to someone wearing a green and yellow jacket. "Things have cooled down a bit. I might go visit her." Said the jacket lady. Zephyr followed close behind. It turns out that Alyssa was a young girl. "C'mon! You've got to eat something." The jacket lady said. "I want to see Naomi..." Alyssa said. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. "Shoot. I'm being paged. What's with all these accidents lately?" the jacket lady said as she walked out of the room.

Seeing the oppertunity to talk to Alyssa, Zephyr spoke. "Alyssa? Can you hear me?" Alyssa looked around at the sound of Zephyr's voice. "Who's there?" Not wanting to give his name away yet, he said "A friend." Alyssa was happy that she had someone to talk to. "Where are you from?" She asked. "Equestria." Zephyr replied. "I don't know where that is." Zephyr felt that he could trust Alyssa, so he asked her this. "Are you alone?" "Yes." She said. "Do you want to be friends with me?" I asked. "Yes!" She said. "You have to promise not to be frightened by me." Zephyr said. "I promise." Alyssa said. I looked around the room. Zephyr saw the securty camera, and looking at the guard, who was asleep, had decided that the time was now. Zephyr warped through the dimensional portal next to the dimensional window, and appeared next to Alyssa's bed.

Alyssa was a bit startled when she saw Zephyr. It was a few seconds before Alyssa spoke. "What are you? You look like a bird and a cat mixed together!" "I'm a griffon." Zephyr said.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered!

**The Griffon of Resurgam: Chapter 2: Introductions.**

**A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Crossover**

**Story By Ristar4 **

**Zephyr: First things first. Gilda?**

**Gilda: Reminder: Ristar4 Does not claim ownership of MLP or Trauma Team. He does, however, claim ownership of Zephyr, his fan character for MLP: FIM. Now Stop Reading this, you dweebs, and get on with the story!**

**Zephyr: Thank you, and don't call people dweebs.**

* * *

><p>Alyssa picked up a storybook that Naomi left for her. "I read about griffons in this book." She placed a storybook in front of Zephyr. "Do all griffons know magic?" Zephyr picked up the book with his magical telekinesis and flipped through it quickly. "All the griffons I know of know magic, but there are a few that another griffon told me about that don't." Alyssa asked another question. "Are all griffons nice?" Zephyr knew the answer to that one as well. "I have a friend, who is a winged unicorn, that told me about a griffon that was a bully. Her name was Gilda." "What happened to her?" Alyssa asked.<p>

All the ponies around threw a party for her because they wanted to improve her mood. However, some of the ponies rigged pranks at the party. I can think of only one time when she's nice to other ponies. "Is it after the party?" Alyssa asked. "She had only one friend, and she had to act nice around that friend because it would make her look bad in front of the only person she dubbed 'Cool'." Zephyr said. "What made that pony 'Cool'?" Alyssa asked. "All ponies and griffons that have the potential to fly can go to flight school. It's not that much different from regular school, except you learn how to fly fast, how to navigate and find things when flying, and a bunch of other stuff. Well, the pony and Gilda were in flight school together, and they became friends." Zephyr said. "Wow!" Said Alyssa. "I'm hungry..." She added. "I have just the thing. I'll be right back!" And with that, Zephyr returned to Equestria.

Meanwhile...

Twilight Sparkle stopped by to say hello, and was shown the dimensional window after Zephyr grabbed the cupcakes, which were still warm. She decided to watch as Zephyr teleported back to Resurgam.

Back at Resurgam...

Zephyr reappears, carrying the bag with the cupcakes in them. "What's in the bag?" Alyssa asks. "A surprise." Zephyr says with a smile. He pulls out the three cupcakes. "Cupcakes!" Alyssa yells excitedly, then claps her hands over her mouth. I hand her one, and eat the other one. "There's one left." Said Zephyr. I never had a cupcake that tasted this good!" Said Alyssa, happily. "Save it for Naomi." Said Zephyr, with a smile. "One of my friends is watching us. I'll tell her all about you." Zephyr said.

"Bye!" said Alyssa as Zephyr vanished.

Little did I know that the guard had woken up and seen us, and alerted Naomi.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for showing interest in this story. I never expected MLP: FiM to explode with such popularity.<strong>

***drops a bag of spike's Fresh baked, home made, triple decker nut crazy vanilla creme cookies for the viewers***


	3. Chapter 3: Fandom

**The Griffon of Resurgam Chapter 3: The gift of Life.**

**A My Little Pony Crossover Story.**

**Written By Ristar4.**

Alyssa: I wrote it myself! Could you read it?

Maria: *sighs* Okay. Ristar4 does not claim ownership of trauma team or MLP. Can I go now?

Alyssa: Yes.

Maria: *muttering under breath* I can't believe I actually said that. I don't even know who or what half those things are.

* * *

><p>Naomi walked into the security office. "What did you call me in to see?" She asked. The security guard got the CD<p>

out of the drawer that had last night's recording on it, and put it in the computer. "Make it quick. I've only got

around 5 minutes left on my lunch break." When the security guard fast forwarded it to around 9:21, A

mysterious dark shape appeared. "Our department's budget's been cut so low, that the camera isn't that high

quality." Naomi tried to piece together what was happening. "A dark shape appears at 9:21, disappears at 9:24,

Reappears at 9:25, and disappears at 9:26. Alyssa eats a pastry and sets another on her bedside table. The

shadow disappears for the last time." "How do you explain that?" asked the security guard. "Simple. She got the

pastries while the camera was turned off. Speaking of the camera, where did you get it?"

The guard, sheepishly looking down, said "A garage sale." Naomi shook her head and said "Get rid of it. The

nurses at the station will do just fine. And besides, if Alyssa knew about it, she would feel insecure." The same

day, that same security camera was in the trash can in the lobby.

Alyssa was introduced to an elderly nurse, who would be at the nearby nurses station. Before the nurse left,

Alyssa told her one last thing. "I have a friend who comes here every day. You don't see him come in, but he's

there. Please don't come in if I'm talking to him." The nurse looked confused for a second, and then agreed to do

so. A few minutes after the nurse left, Maria came in with a coloring book, a big box of crayons, a notebook, and

a pencil. "Naomi told me to get these for you. She says that you're quite the artist." Alyssa gratefully accepted

them, and Maria left. She then set to work drawing a picture of a particular griffon that had been visiting her

every day for the past week.

Meanwhile...

"What's she like?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "She's quite friendly, and I can relate to her well." Zephyr replied.

Twilight and Zephyr were walking toward Sugar cube Corner, to pick up Pinkie Pie, who was also one of Zephyr's

friends. Twilight, Pinkie and Zephyr stopped to gather the rest of Twilight's friends, and then walked down the

street toward Zephyr's house. The friends gathered around the dimensional window, and Zephyr went in.

Alyssa had just added the finishing touches to her picture of Zephyr when he arrived. "A griffon? Who might that

possibly be? " Zephyr said when Alyssa showed it to him. Alyssa giggled, and said "It's you! Silly!" Alyssa and

Zephyr both shared a laugh, and she asked him "What's your name?" Zephyr knew now that he could trust Alyssa, so he told her. "Zephyr." He said "You know what? I have more friends

watching you today as well." Zephyr wondered if he should open the other end of the window, and, as he

predicted, she asked "Can I see them, too?" Zephyr told his friends In advance, and opened the other end of the

dimensional window. All the ponies watching in Zephyr's basement came into view. Alyssa looked at them and

said "Hi! Are you Zephyr's friends?"

Twilight was the first one to answer. "Yes, we are." Alyssa giggled and said "You all look very pretty." This time,

Rarity spoke, "Why thank you! You look very cute too!" Alyssa smiled and turned to Zephyr. "Those cupcakes you

brought me the other day were yummy. Thank you." I turned back to the window and said "Alyssa likes your

cupcakes, Pinkie." Pinkie Pie appeared at the window and said "I'll make them for you anytime you'd like, okay?

But I don't just have cupcakes. I have cookies, and cakes, and candy canes, and lollypops, and a bunch of other

sweet stuff!

Applejack speaks next. "I could also make any apple treat you'd like." Alyssa gets a gleeful look on her face and

says "Apple pie?" Applejack replies with "Yep."

"Apple Cobbler?"

"Yep."

"Apple Crisp?"

"The best."

Rainbow dash speaks after. "Her apple crisp is the best. Really!"

Alyssa turned towards Zephyr. "Are there any other ponies you want to introduce me to?" "Yes and no." Zephyr

said. "What do you mean?" Alyssa asked. "He's not a pony, but I'll still introduce him.." As Zephyr said this, a

voice rang out from the window. "Ladies and Gentleponies! Introducing... the one, the only, Spike!" Spike said, in

his announcer voice, and appeared in front of the window. "Looks like he decided to introduce himself!" Zephyr

said. Alyssa was too busy paying attention to Spike to notice what Zephyr said. "Wow! Your so cute!" said

Alyssa. "I wouldn't use the word 'Cute.' I'd use the word 'cool', If you don't mind." Spike said. "I meant that

you're the coolest little dragon I've ever seen!" Said Alyssa, quickly. "That's all the friends that showed up to see

you." Zephyr said. "I have to go now. You're not the only one who likes sweets." With that, Alyssa said goodbye,

and Zephyr Vanished.

* * *

><p>I want to know what you think of this so far. I don't know if I'm getting the ponies attitudes right, because all I have to rely on is the MLP wiki. Review this for me and I will get Pinkie Pie to make a virtual cookie, with whatever you want on it, just for you. 8D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Alyssa's Goodbye

**The Griffon of Resurgam: Chapter 4: Alyssa's goodbye.**

**A Fan Fiction Crossover by Ristar4**

**Spike: Oh! Oh! Oh! I've got it!**

**Zephyr: What? What do you have?**

**Spike: How's this? *Clears throat* Ristar4 Does not claim ownership of MLP or Trauma team. He does however, claim ownership of Zephyr, his MLP: FiM Fan character.**

**Zephyr: I think that you're on to something. That was a PERFECT disclaimer.**

**Spike: Thanks.**

It had been 2 months since Alyssa had met Zephyr. Her health was astounding, and it was no surprise. So when Dr. Cunningham examined her, he was astonished because there was no evidence of her ever being burned. When Naomi was alerted of this, she recalled the shadow on the security camera. "Was that shadow really a shadow? Or was it someone or something else?" She walked into Alyssa's room, where she was talking with Maria. "And he's really cool!" Alyssa said. "What are you talking about?" asked Naomi. "Oh. She's just talking about this little dragon that's hovering around in her imagination."

Naomi was puzzled for a bit, and then said "Alyssa, you do realize that you are getting better, Right?" Alyssa looked at her arms, which had been horribly burned, they were all better, and there wasn't even any scarring. "I am?" She asked. "Yes. You're all better. Do you know what that means?" Alyssa looked puzzled for a second, and said "I get to go home..." She looked sad when she said that. "What's wrong?" Alyssa looked at Naomi, with tears in her eyes, and said "I made a bunch of friends here, and I'm going to miss them." Naomi understood that she would miss the staff, and said "I'll tell you what. I'll go talk to all the staff, and I'll see if I can't get them to give you a farewell gift." Alyssa knew if she said "Not them, someone else." Naomi would get suspicious. Instead she said "Okay." Somehow, Naomi knew, and she said "I'll let you stay tonight, but we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Alyssa was happy that she could tell Zephyr goodbye.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville,

Zephyr had been monitoring the dimension window since yesterday, and today, he had bad news.

"Alyssa's leaving." He told everyone else. "Where's she going?" asked Pinkie pie.

"I reckon somewhere where Zephyr can't see her." Applejack said. "Exactly. Our times are different, so I don't know exactly when she's leaving. If I can't see her, then I have no reason to return." Zephyr said.

"And without Zephyr's company, Alyssa could take a turn for the worse!" noted Spike. "So I want everyone who's seen Alyssa to be there. Bring some gift, but keep the food light. I don't want there to be leftovers." "I'll make her a bracelet!" Rarity said. "Don't over do it. No gems." Twilight said. "Would a picture be nice?" asked Fluttershy. "As long as it's drawn." Zephyr said. "Okay!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why no photos?" Spike asked. "If it's a photo, if someone finds it, they'll find us." Zephyr said. "And what then?" Applejack asked. "Well... I don't know. It's not gonna be good, that's for certain." Zephyr said. "We have 2 hours before we usually watch. Let's make it count" Twilight said.

Meanwhile...

"Alyssa? I have a surprise for you!" A nurse said as she walked in. "A teddy bear?" Alyssa asked. "Oh no, it's a lion!" The nurse said. Alyssa took the stuffed lion from the nurse. "Who's this from?" Alyssa asked. "The hospital staff." The nurse said. "Naomi said you were going home tomorrow, so we sent you this." Alyssa's head lowered. "You're going home first thing tomorrow, so rest up." And with that, the nurse walked out of Alyssa's room. Alyssa looked at the stuffed lion carefully, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile...

"Has everyone got their gifts?" Zephyr asked. Zephyr looked at everything the friends had made for alyssa. She had a bracelet with her name on the beads, an apple turnover, a miniture chocolate cupcake, a drawing of spike, and a yellow plastic star. "What do you have for her?" Asked Pinkie Pie. "I had Rarity help me with this." Zephyr said. He walked upstairs, got a box, and returned. "What's in there?" asked Twilight. "This." Zephyr said, and pulled out a striking image of himself. "It's a stuffed Zephyr." he said. "Thank you, Rarity, for helping me." Zephyr added. "Anything for Alyssa." She said. "It's time. Let's make this last visit the best." Zephyr said. Everyone took their positions, and Zephyr entered the dimension portal.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Griffon

**The Griffon of Resurgam Chapter 5: Discovered!**

**Twilight: Since Zephyr isn't here, I'll say it. Ristar4 does not claim ownership of MLP or Trauma team. But what is trauma team exactly?**

**Applejack: Beats me.**

* * *

><p>Zephyr Stepped into Alyssa's room. "Hello Alyssa." He said. "Hello!" Alyssa answered. "I have a few things for you. My friends made some of them." Zephyr said. He glanced out into the hall. The lights were on, but the nurse's station was vacant. "My friends are here to see you, too." Rarity appeared in the dimensional window. "We'll miss you, darling." Rarity said, wiping away a tear. Pinkie Pie was crying rivers of tears. "You were a good friend, even though we didn't know you for long." Twilight said. "How did you find out that I was leaving?" Alyssa asked. "We've been keeping a close watch on you." Spike said. "When Zephyr found out you were leaving, we decided to give you some farewell gifts." Fluttershy said. "That said, It's time for us to give them to you." Zephyr said. "First up is Pinkie Pie." Zephyr passed the miniature chocolate cupcake to Alyssa. "It's just like the ones I brought you when we first met, except..." Before Zephyr could finish, Alyssa cut in and said "Smaller?" At that point, Pinkie Pie said "They're not small! They're fun sized!" everyone laughed at pinkie pie's comment, and Alyssa ate the cupcake. "Next is Rarity..." Zephyr said, passing the plastic bracelet to Alyssa. "It has my name on it!" she said. "That way, if someone has one like it, you know which one is yours." Alyssa smiled and put it on. "It's perfect!" she said. "Thank you!" she added. "Fluttershy is next..." Zephyr said, and passed the ornate golden star to Alyssa. "It's beautiful..." She said. "I could believe it fell out of the sky." She added. "Twilight and Spike have this for you." Zephyr said, and passed the picture of Spike to Alyssa. She laughed, and Zephyr could tell what she was thinking. Unfortunately, spike could tell too. "Twilight, I told you not to draw me when I was eating!" It was a picture of spike, eating a sandwich with gemstones, jewelery, and a pearl necklace in it. "Sorry, but I thought it would be the perfect picture. I had to study 5 art books cover to cover to get it just right."<p>

Applejack was the last one. "An apple turnover?" Alyssa asked. "Eeyup." Zephyr said, mimicking Applejack's brother perfectly. Alyssa laughed, and ate the turnover. "Thank you for all the gifts."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." Zephyr said. "I have one last..." But before he could finish, he heard fast footsteps. Someone was running towards Alyssa's room. "Close the window!" Zephyr said to twilight, and the dimensional window vanished from view. The light flicked on, and Maria Torres appeared in the doorway. "What the..." Before she could say the last word, Zephyr was out the door and bolting for dear life down the hall. Maria turned around quickly and chased Zephyr. "GABE! HANK! ANYONE! CATCH THAT THING!" At that moment, Gabriel Cunningham turned the corner. He tried, without luck, to tackle Zephyr. Zephyr easily evaded it, and continued running. "Don't just lay there, get up!" Maria Yelled. "What is that thing?" Gabriel asked. "It's something I found In Alyssa's room when I went to check on her!" CR-SO1 walked out of a room just as Zephyr entered the hallway the room was in. "Catch that thing!" Gabriel yelled. CR-SO1 ran out in the middle of the hallway. "He doesn't look strong or anything. I'll dash straight past him." Zephyr thought. CR-SO1 predicted his path, and stepped there just as Zephyr was about to turn. "Whoa!" Zephyr said, and quickly turned around.

"You're not going this way!" Maria yelled. Gabriel and Maria blocked the hallway. "Let's see if he's as brave as she is." Zephyr thought. He charged straight at Gabriel. "Whoa!" Gabriel said as he fell backwards. Zephyr jumped over him. "It can talk! Chase it down!" CR-SO1 said. "Can't you see we're trying?" Maria said. "It's got wings. I saw them when it turned around." "You mean if It wanted to it could fly!" Gabriel said in shock. "I'm not certain. Judging by it's size, the most it could likely do is glide." CR-SO1 Said. "It's heading for the helipad!" Maria noted. "Let's intercept it! We know the route better!" Gabriel said. "I'll get hank!" Maria said. "That won't be necessary." Hank said. "When did you get up?" Maria asked. "When I heard Gabriel hit the floor." Hank said. Maria tried to keep a straight face, but let a muffled giggle slip out. "Not the time to crack up. We've reached the helipad." CR-SO1 said. They opened the door and saw Zephyr, who turned his head to face them. "Don't jump!" Maria said. Of course, Zephyr Jumped. The doctors ran towards the edge, but didn't see anything. A black shadow flew above them. "He's headed for the courtyard!" Hank said. "Amazing." CR-SO1 said as he ran for the courtyard.

Zephyr, who was adapted to seeing in the dark, could easily see the path, and avoided landing on the plants. "I have some time." Zephyr thought to himself. "I flew several stories up. I have a few minutes at max." Suddenly, he was hit on the back of the head. He fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was "He's over here!" When Zephyr woke up, he was still in the courtyard. He was in a grassy area, where there were no flowers. "How did my assailant sneak up on me without me hearing? Zephyr wondered. "Tomoe, you outdid yourself." Maria said. "I don't understand he got here." Tomoe asked. "He flew from the helipad." "I never knew such a creature was possible of true flight!" Hank said. A blinding light flashed on zephyr. Everyone gasped. Hank spoke first. "It's a griffon!" "Amazing..." CR-SO1 said. Zephyr tried getting up, but somehow he was held down. "and he's awake. I'll fix him." A fist punched Zephyr in the face. She was hoping to knock him out, but griffons have incredible constitution. Tomoe got him in the back of his head, which was a place where if you hit just right with enough force, it will knock out a griffon. Everyone heard Alyssa yell "Don't hurt Zephy!" Normally, Zephyr would have corrected her, but in the state he was in, he didn't care. Hank tried to get Alyssa to go back to her room, but she refused. She ran past all the doctors and came to Zephyr, who was being held down by Hank. He released his grip, Alyssa hugged Zephyr, and started crying. "I had a bad dream..." She continued sobbing. Zephyr closed his eyes, relaxed, and said "I'm here for you. Don't worry." Soon, Naomi came. Alyssa wouldn't be budged from her spot. "He'll be fine. You need to go back to your room." Alyssa wouldn't budge, so Tomoe brought a blanket from the break room, and Alyssa laid it out under her. Alyssa used Zephyr's wing as a blanket and fell fast asleep. Zephyr was tired too, and also fell asleep. A while later, Zephyr and Alyssa were awoken by Maria, who warned them that the sprinklers were going to come on. Zephyr escorted Alyssa to the door, and went back for the blanket. Zephyr was almost to the door when he heard the sprinklers come on. He tossed the blanket the rest of the way, and ran as fast as he could. But the sprinklers aimed his way, and he got soaked. Maria and Alyssa burst out laughing. Zephyr was unhappy, but laughed too. "At least I saved the blanket." he said. "You'll need a towel." Gabriel said. A few minutes later, after being dried, it was time for breakfast. "I have to head back. My friends are probably worried about me." Zephyr said. Alyssa obliged and Zephyr left. Zephyr appeared back at his house. Everyone was asleep. "I'd best leave them be." Zephyr thought. However, if he didn't leave a sign that he'd been here, they might still think he was at Resurgam. He wrote up a note. "I'm back. Found you all asleep. Zephyr." Zephyr went upstairs and fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up, Pinkie pie and Applejack were making oatmeal and apple pancakes, Rarity was mending a blanket, and twilight was reading a book. "Hello." Zephyr said. Immediately, everyone dropped what they were doing, and were around Zephyr.

"Where in the hay have you been?" Applejack asked. "Well..." Zephyr started to say, but was interrupted by rarity. "Oh! I was worried Sick about you! This stress is not good for my mane, mind you." "I was giving the gifts to Alyssa when..." Zephyr continued. He was interrupted, again, by pinkie pie. "We were so worried that we stayed here the entire night! It was a lot like a sleepover, except that there wasn't any fun and games and we didn't have any snacks, and..." "We get the point, Pinkie. Zephyr, Why did you ask us to close the window?" Twilight said. "If they'd seen you, we would have gotten in a lot of trouble. I was the only one that they saw, and Alyssa promised not to tell." Zephyr said. "We're lucky! If Zephyr hadn't been listening, we would have been toast!" Rainbow Dash said. "Also, keeping your friends worried is not cool." She added. A hiss sent Applejack and Pinkie Pie back to the kitchen. Zephyr followed. A couple of pancakes on the griddle were burned, but Pinkie Pie liked burned things. Everyone had breakfast, and Zephyr told everyone about his night at resurgam. Everyone listened intently, over breakfast, and laughed at the part where Zephyr got soaked. "At least I saved the blanket." He said, and then laughed. "I'd better get back to Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh can't maintain the farm all by himself." Applejack said. "I have to go too. I said I'd watch the store this afternoon." Pinkie Pie said. Soon, Everyone had to leave. Twilight was the last to go, and after she was gone, Zephyr fell back asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to a summer camp with my dad for a week, so don't expect any replies to any messages, story updates, forum posts, reviews, and other things, You can still review this story, but you won't get any replies. (Or cookies from Pinkie Pie)<strong>

**Have a meme.**

**Rarity: Zephyr!**

**Zephyr: What?**

**Rarity: Grab my Cat!**

***grabs Opalecence***

**ANGRY CAT!**


	6. Chapter 6: The End?

**The Griffon Of Resurgam Chapter 6: A Forgotten Memory**

**The Final Chapter: By Ristar4.**

**I do not claim ownership of Trauma Team, the Trauma Center Series, or My Little Pony.**

* * *

><p>Zephyr walked into his house. It had been three days since he had been discovered at Resurgam. He hadn't bothered to go back. "I don't know how they'll treat me. Will they welcome me? Will Maria try to attack me again? Will they experiment on me?" Zephyr wondered. Zephyr walked downstairs, into the room with the portal and the window. On the couch, he saw a box. "I wonder who's box this is." Zephyr looked inside, and saw the stuffed version of himself. "Oh no! I forgot to give this to Alyssa! I hope it isn't too late." Zephyr said. He looked in the dimensional window. The bed was neatly made. The bedside table was next to the window, and had nothing on it. Zephyr stepped into the portal.<p>

"What's with all these crazy morons lately? I haven't taken a break in days!" Maria said. She walked into Alyssa's room. "I'm gonna miss little Alyssa." She said. "I miss her too." Zephyr said. Maria whipped around. "What are you doing here?" Maria asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Zephyr said. "...None of your business." She said. Zephyr shook his head. "Could you do me a favor?" Zephyr asked. "Fine, fine. What is it?" Maria asked, obviously annoyed. "I need you to get this to Alyssa somehow." "Easier said then done, moro..." Maria was interrupted by her pager. "Meet at the Ambulance." Maria said. "I don't have..." Maria looked around, and Zephyr was nowhere to be seen. "time?" Maria finished her sentence. She hurried to her assigned ambulance.

"What's the situation?" "There's a fire over at Naomi's!" The EMT said. "I'll drive! We have to get there As quickly as possible." Maria said. She floored the gas and turned on the sirens. Less than 7 minutes later, they were pulled up in front of Naomi's house. "There's no one here. We've got it contained in the kitchen, but it just won't go out!" Maria noticed out of the corner of her eye a black shape flying into the burning building. "You idiot!" Maria thought, as she ran closer. "Stay back Ma'am, we've got it under control." a Firefighter said. Maria told him that she was an EMT, and was let past. She rushed past the firemen who were trying to cool the roof. Maria couldn't see a thing. She crawled as far forward as she could. Suddenly, she was hit with a blast of cool wind. "Maria? What are you doing in here?" Zephyr asked. "I could ask you the same. Look, It's not safe in here. Get out!" Maria said. "I will, but I have to do something first. Zephyr turned around and sent a huge gust of wind into the kitchen. The fire was extinguished and the smoke was blown out the window. Zephyr restored the kitchen with magic.

Maria just stood there dumbfounded. "How did you..." Zephyr was gone again. "do that?" Maria finished, as the firefighters ran past her. "Wha... where's the fire? Where's the smoke and the flames and the damage?" "I don't know! They all just vanished!" Maria said. "We'll investigate this further. There's someone who's been trying to contact someone named Maria." Maria ran outside and answered her radio. "Maria, come in." "This is Resurgam 01, we have a huge car accident on Route 51, and Naomi and Alyssa are among the victims." "Copy that, we're en-route." Maria said. She was scared. She didn't want to see poor Alyssa die.

A few minutes later, she was at the scene. "Put all the patients over here!" She said, and looked at the patients. Alyssa and Naomi were not among them. She hurried and treated everyone she could, but there wasn't an end to the stream of patients, and she was running low on supplies. She hurried to her radio before more patients arrived. "This is Maria. We can't handle them all!" She said, and set down her radio. A black shadow flew above her. "You again..?" Maria said. At that moment, she tripped over a car piece, fell down, and cut her hand. "Shoot! I can't help like this." She watched Zephyr, as the wind gathered around the car accident. Zephyr flew faster and faster around the accident. Soon, there was a noticeable difference in air pressure. "A wind barrier?" Maria wondered. Zephyr flew in and released healing particles, which lingered in the air. Maria looked at her and and saw the cut slowly closing. "I see you cut yourself." Zephyr said, landing next to Maria. "Let me fix that." Zephyr said. He braced, and a white ball of light was absorbed into Maria's body. The cut on Maria's hand disappeared. "Healing Magic..." Maria said. "We have no time left for idle conversation. There are people that need our help." Zephyr said. "Right!" Maria said. Together, Zephyr and Maria helped all the patients that needed it. A medic ran by Zephyr, who turned invisible. "We've found Naomi and Alyssa." The medic told Maria. "Bring them over here!" Maria said. Things were not looking good for Alyssa. She had taken the majority of the damage. "I can't stabilize her! She's losing vitals too quickly!" Maria said, injecting more stabilizer. Zephyr quickly treated Naomi, and moved to Alyssa. "Move over. I'm here." Zephyr said. Maria injected more stabilizer and quickly moved away. Zephyr's magic set and knitted bones, reversed the glass injuries, closed cuts, and replaced lost blood and fluids. Alyssa woke up, having passed out from blood loss. "Zephy!" She said happily. Alyssa hugged Zephyr, who was beginning to feel weak from overexertion. He sat down. "I missed you." Zephyr said. "I missed you too." Alyssa said. Naomi stood up. "What happened?" She asked. "Well... Alyssa's guardian angel prevented your house from burning down, and saved you, Alyssa, and about 50 other people in a car accident." Maria said. Naomi looked over at Alyssa and Zephyr, who was now laying down. "I forgot to give you something." Zephyr said. "Is it too late?" asked Alyssa. Zephyr laughed weakly. "It's never too late to give a gift." Zephyr said. He pulled the stuffed griffon out of the box. "This is for you. It's from me." Zephyr said. "It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you!" Alyssa hugged Zephyr tighter. "You're welcome..." Zephyr said. "I have to get back to Resurgam." Zephyr said, and started walking.

Meanwhile...

Princess Celestia, her sister, and everypony in Ponyville was watching. Several of the ponies were Applauding and Cheering, and Celestia herself acknowledged him as a hero. Apple Bloom was watching. She liked Zephyr, but was worried when he lay down. "He isn't gonna..." Applejack said "Don't use that word. He's tired. He used more magic than he's ever seen!"

Trixie was watching too, in her new trailer. "Is this what magic is supposed to be used for? The benefit of others?" She said. Trixie considered that showing off wasn't the best use of magic after all.

Gilda saw too, in her cottage across the lake. She didn't say anything.

Maria shook her head. "If you would just climb into the ambulance, I could give you a ride back." She said. Zephyr Accepted. He didn't think he could make it anyways. Alyssa, Naomi, and Maria climbed in too. "So how did you know my house was on fire?" Naomi Asked. "I turned invisible and followed the ambulance." Zephyr replied. "And I'm guessing you did the same to save Alyssa and I here?" Naomi Asked. "I did." Zephyr said. "Normally, You would be considered a hero. However, Due to the fact that you're not from this world..." Naomi Said. "It would be best to just keep it between us." Zephyr finished. "So how did you pull it off?" Maria asked. "It's quite simple really. The wind barrier kept the healing particles from dispersing. The healing particles increased the healing capacities of the EMTs, and I used a strong healing magic. It also knocks the patient out so that they can have pain relief. To them, it will just seem like a horrible dream. I also fixed all the cars and removed any blood covered objects. They'll wake up at home, and it will be morning." Zephyr said. "So you saved their lives and restarted their day?" Maria asked. "Yes." Zephyr said. "What about the Paramedics?" Maria asked. "I used magic to lessen the injuries, so that they could handle them all." Zephyr added. "To them, it will seem like I never existed, and you'll be transporting Alyssa and Naomi." Zephyr said. "Clever." Naomi said. "You erased yourself from their lives." She added. "But why did you not knock us out?" "I had something to give Alyssa, and I wanted to talk with you." Zephyr said. "We're here." Maria said.

The lobby was deserted. Maria, Naomi and Alyssa followed Zephyr into the elevator. They met Gabriel Cunningham inside. "Uh... Maria? That thing is back..."Gabriel Cunningham said. "I know." Maria said. The elevator Emptied, and Tomoe saw Zephyr. She didn't say anything, and followed the gathering crowd. CR-SO1 was leaving the operating room. He too, joined the crowd. Soon, The 6 specialists were following Zephyr to Alyssa's old room. Once they got there, Zephyr turned around. "I was the one that took care of Alyssa. I was her friend when she was in need. I have to go." Zephyr said. He turned around, and walked toward the portal. He stopped for a moment, because Alyssa was hugging him." "Goodbye, Alyssa." Zephyr said. Alyssa let go, and walked into the portal.

A few days later...

Alyssa was flipping through the channels on the TV. She stopped on one channel. "Naomi! Naomi! My friends are on TV!" Alyssa yelled, excitedly. Naomi came running. "Where?" She asked. She looked at the TV, and couldn't help but let out a smile.

"My little pony, My little pony."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, My Little Pony!"

"I used to wonder what friendship could be."

"Until you all shared it's magic with me."

"Big adventure!"

"Tons of fun!"

"A beautiful heart."  
>"Faithful and Strong."<p>

"Sharing kindness."

"It's an easy feat!"

"And magic makes it all complete!"

"Do you know you're all my very best friends!"

At that moment, Naomi Paused the TV. She looked at the picture on the scroll, and sure enough, Zephyr and all his friends were looking back at her. "So you're friends with a cartoon character?" Naomi asked, Smiling. "A friend is a friend!" Alyssa said.

Meanwhile...

Zephyr walked back from the awards ceremony. He hung the award on the wall, next to Alyssa's picture of him. "Go have some new adventure." He thought to himself. He had to hurry out the door, or else he would be late for Pinkie's party.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

**Atlus, For Releasing Trauma Team.**

**Hasbro, for creating My little Pony,**

**And You, for reading this Crossover Fanfiction.**

**My Mom's been hassling me as how Trauma Team could go with My little pony. I told her to just read both of them and she would understand. Needless to say, she still doesn't understand. **

**I didn't introduce Zephyr really well, so I'm going to fix that, and some other things in my next fanfiction, which will be released within the next few days. Look for "The Griffons Journal."**

**Please Review, so I know how to make my Fan-Fictions better.**

**~Ristar4~**


End file.
